<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Demon and an Angel Visit the Ritz by ravenclawkward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619547">A Demon and an Angel Visit the Ritz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkward/pseuds/ravenclawkward'>ravenclawkward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Digital Art, Draco as Aziraphale, Harry as Crowley, LCDrarry, M/M, good omens - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkward/pseuds/ravenclawkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry the demon and Draco the angel just finished saving the world. They've earned their celebration, wouldn't you say?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lights Camera Drarry 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Demon and an Angel Visit the Ritz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the toughest time deciding which character would be which, but ultimately I decided to go the more unconventional route. In many ways Draco is the most "traditional" of the two, and we all know Harry likes to break the rules. Hope you enjoy! Huge thank you to the fest mods for their hard work putting this lovely fest together for us!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***</p><p>This work is part of "Lights, Camera, Drarry" (LCDrarry), a film-, TV- and theatre-inspired Drarry fest.<br/>
The creators will be revealed on <a href="http://lcdrarry.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LCDrarry2020/works">AO3</a> on 15 June 2020.</p><p>To prevent art theft, our artists can sign their art even before reveals if they wish to do so. Please treat the submission like any other anonymous submission.</p><p>Do not repost art without the explicit permission from the artist. Thank you!</p><p>Please show your appreciation to the creator with kudos and comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>